


Duende

by crazychelseablue



Series: More Than Words [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychelseablue/pseuds/crazychelseablue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duende - a Spanish word now meaning 'The mysterious power of a work of art to deeply move a person'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duende

Daniel stood in the empty room, head tilted and eyebrow raised. He had been staring at the work before him for the past half hour at least, and yet, he was still completely transfixed.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed around the vaulted ceiling. Ones that he would recognize anywhere. “Have you been in here this whole time? The chaperones are practically about to send out search parties.” He could hear the smile in Fernando’s voice. “Leave it to my Danny to go missing on a school field trip. I wouldn’t have thought that these paintings were even your style.”

“Not them,” he said, gaze never shifting. “Just this one.”

“This one?” he asked, finally noticing the painting on which Daniel’s gaze rested. He looked at it, squinted his eyes a bit, tilted his head every which way, and sighed. “It looks just like all the other ones.”

“No it doesn’t. Don’t you see it?”

“See what?”

“Everything. The stroke of the artist’s brush. The colours he uses. The pain transformed into beauty right here on this canvas.”

“Danny, all I see is a painting just like every other painting in this entire museum. Honestly, I think the viking graveyard on your back is a much more beautiful work of art. But,” He stepped up behind Daniel, sliding his arms around him and resting his chin on the other boy’s shoulder. “That might just be because I think _you’re_ the most beautiful work of art I’ve ever seen.”

Dan smiled, placing his hands over his boyfriend’s “You really don’t see it?” He desperately wanted Fernando to see what he saw, to feel what he felt, to experience what he experienced when he looked at this painting.

“All I see is some colours on a canvas, baby. Now let’s go catch up with the rest of the group.”

* * *

“Daddy!” Nora came bounding into his studio, oversized backpack knocking against her small legs, puffy skirt twirling, and chestnut pigtails bouncing. He barely had time to set down his wet paintbrush before she launched herself at him.

“How was school, sweetheart?” He asked fondly as he spun his little girl around.

“Tomorrow we’re having career day! Will you come in and talk?”

“Me?” he chuckled. “You don’t want Papi to do it?”

“Apparently,” His husband smiled bemusedly as he stepped into the studio. “My job is too boring.”

“Boring!” Danny was really laughing now. “You think Papi’s job is boring?”

“All he does is kick a ball around. You make pretty things!” She beamed up at him.

“All right sweetie,” he said, finally setting her back on the ground. “I’d love to come in for career day.”

* * *

“Alright kids,” The first grade teacher grabbed the attention of her class. “Does anyone have any questions for Mr Agger?” There was a chorus of ‘I do! I do!’ before the teacher finally called on someone. “Yes, Mason?”

“What made you want to be a artist?” The little boy looked at him like his answer contained the key to the universe.

“Well,” He smiled fondly at the memory. “When I was a teenager, I saw this painting...”


End file.
